Ne m'oublis pas
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Ban partit, Ginji désespère mais l'espoir revient. Des sorts, complot. La vérité. BanXGinji


C'est Moi ! Je suis désolée si je n'écrit plus en ce moment. J'ai reçu mon devoir de français et en gros mon écriture d'invention c'était de la merde. Ça m'a fait mal sur le moment mais bon … C'est la vie. Tant que vous vous aimez ce que je fais, alors je n'ai pas à douter !

* * *

Ban se réveilla. L'aube pointait à peine mais la lumière éclairait la ruelle où il dormait. Une nouvelle journée qui commençait.

PoV Ginji :

Cela fait un mois. Un mois que Ban est partit sans un mots, sans une explication. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de m'affronter, il est partit durant la nuit. Et moi. Moi je suis seul. Enfin, mes amis sont là mais ils sont trop pressant. Le temps des GetBakers me manque. Je ne veux pas retourner à cette époque de terreur où je régnais, malgré mon affection pour mes amis. Le soleil se lève. Je soupire pour le énième fois depuis son départ. Un gouffre s'est crée dans mon cœur et ne veux pas disparaître. Ban-chan …

- Ginji ?

Kazuki. Ils sont tellement là que je voudrais pouvoir les éviter. Je sais très bien qu'ils sont heureux de son départ.

- Oui ?

- Tu viens ? Pore nous invite à manger !

- J'arrive.

Les choses ont changé. Vraiment. Je vois beaucoup mes amis, Pore est devenu beaucoup moins radin, Heaven donne des missions sans problèmes… Et ce depuis le départ de Ban. Le détestaient-ils à ce point ? Il n'y a plus vraiment de disputes. Plus de soucis. Je me lève et le suis. Nous arrivons rapidement au bar. Tout le monde est là. Ils m'accueillent avec joie. Moi pas.

- Oh Ginji. Ne fais plus la tête je t'en pris. C'était un salopard ne pense plus à lui.

Ne plus penser à lui ? Mais je ne fais que ça. Je pense à lui quand je me lève, quand je marche, à chaque fois que je respire. On me sert une part de pizza. C'est bon. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'en veux déjà plus. Il me manque de trop. Je surprends le regard réprobateur de Shido. Il voudrait surement que je m' alimente un peu mieux. Je me force. Je me force tout le temps de toute façon. Les heures passent. Je fais des missions avec les autres mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Nous venons d'en terminer une. Les autres vont à l'avant tandis que je m'étale sur l'un des sièges du bar. Un bruit me fait sursauter. Le portable de Kazuki. On dirait qu'il a reçu un message. J'ai rien à faire, autant lui apporter. Ils sont dans la remise.

- Il est encore triste.

- T'inquiètes pas. Ça va passer !

- Je me colle à la porte. Il parle de moi ?

- Ouai mais bon, ça me rends malade de lui faire ça.

- Rassures-toi. Bientôt, il redeviendra lui-même.

Je retourne au bar. De quoi parlait Kazuki et Emishi ? Que voulait dire celui-ci par «lui faire ça» ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Ils viennent me rejoindre, avec le sourire. Mais ce sourire me semble faux. Non, il faut que j'arrête. Je deviens parano. Pourquoi me feraient-ils du mal ? Ils m'aiment, au contraire ils font tout pour m'aider à remonter la pente. Je leur lance un sourire. Ils ne méritent pas que je sois mauvais avec eux. Les jours passent malgré ma peine. Malgré ce qu'on dit, ça ne part pas avec le temps. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt ? Je n'en sais rien.

Pov Ban :

Il fait vraiment froid en ce mois d'octobre. Les rues sont même quasiment désertes. Je marche, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Je passe dans un quartier malfamé, sans peur. Je suis fort. Des cris résonnent dans la ruelle d'à coté. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je continue de marcher quand un gars ensanglanté court et me bouscule au passage. Il se retourne tout le temps et à l'air terrorisé. Un homme apparaît. Il est habillé entièrement de noir, et des scalpels se trouvent dans ses mains. Ok … Un malade mental. Il me voit. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec cet air surpris ? Bah … laissons tomber, si il vient m'emmerder je le tuerais et puis basta.

- Midô ?

Il connait mon nom ?

- T'es qui toi ?

Ses sourcils viennent se cacher sous son chapeau de surprise. Quoi ?!

- Je suis Akabane Kurudo.

- M'en fous ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux le malade ?

- Intéressant.

Il me fait un sourire bizarre et limite flippant. Il semble heureux. C'est pire que ce que je croyais. Ils foutent vraiment les gens en liberté alors qu'ils ne devraient pas. En une demi seconde, il n'est plus devant moi. Où est-il ?

- Ici.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner. Je suis plaqué contre le mur de la ruelle.

- Si tu te souvenais de moi, tu saurais qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimé.

- Je ne sais pas qui t'es connard !

- Je m'en doutes. A quand remonte tes dernier souvenirs ?

On dirait qu'il veut m'aider. Le connaitrais-je vraiment ? IL ne me dis absolument rien même si je sens une aura mauvaise autour de lui. Et c'est cette aura que j'ai l'impression de connaître.

- DE quand j'avais seize ans.

- Hum … tu as pratiquement dix-neuf ans maintenant.

- Dix-neuf ans ?

- Te souviens tu d'un certain Amano Ginji ?

- Non.

Il commence à m'énerver. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni qui est ce Amano Ginji. Si ça se trouve, il me raconte que des conneries. Mouai, en même temps il connait mon nom.

- Que sais-tu de moi ?

- Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tu te nommes Ban, tu es un sorcier et tu possèdes le jagan. Tu aimes l'argent et tu sais conduire depuis longtemps. Tu as été élevé par Maria Noches. Hum quoi d'autres ? Tu fumes. Tu es roi des sorcières et sais faire de la magie même si tu déteste cela. Tu fais semblant d'aimer les grosses poitrines et …

- Je ne fais pas semblant !!

- Ah oui ?

- Ok, tu me connais. Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avant ton amnésie tu étais transporteur.

- Transporteur ?

- Oui. Je fais le même boulot que toi c'est pour ça que nous nous connaissons.

- Nous sommes rivaux alors.

- En quelque sorte oui, mais on s'apprécie quand même. Je respectes tes capacités comme tu respectes les miennes.

Peut-être avait-il raison ? Transporteur est un mot qu'il connaissait et puis, plus il était avec l'autre plus il semblait le connaître.

- Viens avec moi Ban. Je vais t'aider.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'entre collègues, on se doit de s'aider. Même si nous sommes rivaux, nous travaillons parfois ensemble sur certaines missions.

- Ok.

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance, mais pour l'instant, il m'a apporté plus de réponses que j'en ai eu en un mois. Nous commençons à marcher.

- Au faite, où on va ?

- Chez moi.

- J'ai pas d'appartement ?

- Non. Tu as tendance à dilapider ton argent facilement.

- Et je dors où alors ?

- Dans ta voiture mais j'ignore où elle est alors tu viendras chez moi.

- Mouai. C'est qui Amano ?

- Une personne sans importance.

- Ok.

Je le suis. Pourquoi depuis qu'il m'a dit ce nom, Ginji, j'ai mal ?

Pov Ginji :

Je balance ma tasse contre le mur. Je suis fou de rage.

- Calmes-toi Ginji !

Me calmer ? Je savais très bien qu'ils détestaient Ban et que celui-ci n'est pas un saint, mais merde ! Il n'était pas un monstre pour autant ! Au contraire, il était … gentil. Pas de la même manière que moi mais il savait être doux. Doux, quand il se collait à moi la nuit et que le lendemain, il faisait semblant de rien. Il était même sensible. Mais il ne montrait sa vulnérabilité qu'à moi.

- Ban n'était pas un monstre ! Et même si il est partit, rien en me fera changer d'avis la-dessus !

- Je comprends Ginji, excuses moi.

- Je te pardonnes Shido.

Je suis toujours aussi stressé et ils ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Je ne devrais pas être si cruel. Ce n'est pas de leur faute mais par pitié, faîtes qu'ils ne parlent plus de Ban-chan. Laissez-moi faire mon deuil en paix.

Pov Ban :

- C'est ici.

Il a un appartement assez spacieux. C'est rare en plein centre-ville. IL fait meilleur ici.

- Suis moi, je vais te faire visiter.

Il y a une salle de bain, un salon salle-à-manger, deux chambres et une cuisine. Il me montre la chambre d'ami.  
- Tu peux t'installer si tu veux.

- Je n'ai rien.

- Hum, oui c'est vrai. Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- Bien je vais nous préparer le dîner, vas te laver.

Je grogne pour la forme. C'est vrai que j'ai besoin d'une douche. L'eau me fait un bien fou mais je ne devrais pas trop profiter de son hospitalité. Je remets mes vêtements et retourne dans la salle-à-manger. Il a déjà tout mit.

- Juste à temps.

Il me sourit, tenant en ces mains un plat chaud. Mon ventre gronde. Je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim depuis … Nous entamons le repas et une discussion s'engage sur le travail de demain.

Pov Ginji :

Le soleil se lève à peine. D'ordinaire, j'aurais dormis encore quelques heures mais Heaven veut nous voir. Je suis au bar, et les autres sont déjà là. Je m'assois.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette nouvelle mission. Mon client veux que vous rapportiez un vase Ming datant du cinquième siècle. Pour cela, vous devez aller au sud de tokyo, dans le quartier chinois.

- Ok.

- Voici l'adresse. A priori, vous ne devriez avoir aucunes difficultés.

- Pas d'Akabane ?

- Pas d'Akabane, il est sur une autre affaire lui.

- Bon bah on y va.

Kazuki se lève et je les suis. La mission est effectivement d'une facilité à couper le souffle. Nous récupérons le vase et par sécurité, c'est Shido qui le tiens vu ma maladresse légendaire. Nous sommes dans la rue et le vent souffle fort. L'hiver sera précoce cette année. Ce satané vent emplit mes yeux de larmes. Il est bientôt midi mais je n'ai pas faim. Une touffe de cheveux noirs. Une silhouette. Mon cœur fait un bon. Serait-ce Ban là bas ? Je me mets à courir malgré le cri des autres. Je bouscules des gens mais je m'en fous. Je ne vois plus. J'ai halluciné ? Kazuki me rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

- J'ai .. j'ai crus voir Ban …

- Oh ginji … Je pense que tu as du le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre …

- Oui …

- Rentrons maintenant.

- Oui.

Pov Ban :

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? Nous étions en train de marcher dans la rue après avoir réussis notre mission, puis d'un coup, il m'a poussé dans un magasin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ?!

Il ne me réponds pas et il a perdu son sourire. Pourtant il revient.

- Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

Je le regarde incrédule. Il est complètement ravagé.

- J'ai dis que je voulais économiser mon salaire pour un appartement, pas pour des fringues.

- Je te les offres.

- Non. Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi.

- Et bien je te les paies aujourd'hui et tu me rembourseras plus tard.

- Et la mission ?

- Nous sommes en avance. Nous avons le temps.

- Ok ...

Étonnamment, faire les magasins avec lui est agréable. Il me payait un tas de trucs sympa et je dois avouer que jouer les modèles pour lui, c'est plaisant. Dans son regard on peut voir que je suis plutôt pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes ? Je le connais à peine.

Les heures passent et nous avons été récupérer notre récompense. J'ai les bras chargés de sacs venant de divers magasins. Nous rentrons chez lui.

Pov Ginji :

Le fait d'avoir cru voir Ban m'a complètement démoralisé. Déjà que ce n'était pas la joie. Les autres redoublent d'attention envers moi. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je veux être seul. Non, je veux être avec Ban. Il me manque. Je me lève de mon siège et sors. Kazuki me suit. Je me retourne brusquement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps !

Je crois qu'il le prend mal. Mais je n'en peux plus. Je l'ai dit un peu brusquement, c'est vrai. Il doit comprendre. Son regard est mauvais. Je l'ai vexé, cependant je m'en fiche. D'un coté j'ai honte et d'un autre … Il se retourne et s'en va. Je vais me balader. Il fait froid et de la buée sort de ma bouche. Je regarde les gens et leurs sourires. Comme j'aimerais être à leur places. Heureux avec la personne que l'on aime. Je suis dans un parc et j'observe les enfants joués. Je souris. J'aime les enfants. Ils me font penser à Ban. Oh non, ils ne se ressemblent pas, au contraire, et c'est pour ça que je pense à lui. On a grandi trop vite. Lui plus que moi. J'ai su redevenir un enfant, pas lui. Est-ce pour ça qu'il est partit ? Trop de missions, trop de dangers, trop de morts et de culpabilité. Non, ce n'est pas le genre de Ban. Il se peut que je me trompe sur sa nature. Après tout il est partit. La nuit commence à venir. Je devrais rentrer, sinon ils vont me chercher. Le seul inconvénient d'être redevenus un gamin, c'est qu'ils me suivent pour voir si je ne fais pas de bêtises. Tss … Je rentre et ils sont tous là.

- Alors ça c'est bien passé Gin ?

- Oui, ça m'a détendus de me promener.

Kazuki me fait un sourire. Shido aussi.

- J'aime aussi aller dans les parcs, surtout celui de Tegaï, bon surtout la nuit mais … Quoi ?

Je regarde Shido.

- Comment tu sais que j'ai été dans le parc de Tegaï ?

Ils s'observent tous en chiens de faïences. Je sens la colère monter en moi tout en fusillant Kazuki du regard. C'est lui le dernier que j'ai vu et il a surement mit un fil sur moi. Je me lève de mon siège violemment.

- Ginji, je …

- Ta Gueule !

Je quitte le Honky Tong.

Pov Ban :

Je dépose mes sacs dans la chambre d'ami et vais ensuite devant la télé. La soirée passe, et la nuit et les jours. Nous réussissons toutes nos missions et j'économise de plus en plus. Bientôt j'aurais mon propre appartement, non pas que je n'aime pas celui de Aka, mais bon. Il est spéciale, et il y a des choses qu'il fait et que je déteste mais avec moi, il est sympa. Un peu trop parfois. Ça façon de me regarder … Ce n'est pas désagréable, vu qu'il est plutôt canon. Mais j'ai l'impression de … trahir. C'est stupide, je ne vois pas qui je pourrais trahir mais je le ressens comme ça. Comme un manque au fond de moi. Ça dure depuis le début, depuis notre rencontre. Je ne lui en ai pas parler. Enfin bref, couché avec lui serait surement agréable mais ce quelque chose me retient. Je soupire. C'est con comme situation. Je prends le double de clef et vais faire les boutiques. Il me faut un nouveau pantalon, l'un des miens a été déchiré par un connard dans une mission. Ils ont aucune considération envers les fringues des autres franchement ! Novembre est encore pire que octobre et on se tape des putains de tempêtes. Pourquoi il me regarde lui ? Il me fixe avec une haine sans nom. Je dois surement le connaître, mais je ne m'en souviens pas, forcément. Il veut que je lui casse la gueule avec sa tête de macaque ? Il s'en va avant que je ne puisse l'interpeller. Lopette. Je fais mes courses et rejoins Akabane pour le dîner.

- Ce jean te va à ravir.

- Merci.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, la caissière m'a encore demander ton numéro.

- Pauvre petite.

Nous échangeons un sourire narquois. Pauvre conne ouai.

- Il y a aussi un mec qui m'a regardé bizarre dans la rue.

- Comment était-il ?

- Il avait l'air d'un Hippie. Les cheveux en pétard noirs, et grand comme toi.

- Hum …

- C'est à dire ?

- Un ennemi.

- Vu comment il me matais je m'en doutais mais, je le connais d'où ?

- On a fait une mission ensemble contre lui.

- Ah …

- Et on lui a foutus une raclée.

J'éclate de rire.

- Bien fait, il avait vraiment une tête de singe !

Pourquoi fronce-t-il les sourcils ? Parfois il le fait quand je dis ou fait certaines choses. Comme par exemple quand j'ai manger le plus vite possible les sushis alors que je savais pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous pour moi. Ou quand j'ai dis que récupérateur ça avait l'air pas mal comme job. Il est bizarre et moi aussi. Je vais dans ma chambre et ôtes mon pull. Je sens une présence. Deux mains viennent se poser sur mes hanches. Je frissonnes. Elles remontent vers mon torse, sur mes épaules, caressant ma nuque. C'est bon. Il pose ses lèvres entre mes omoplates. Je me retourne et capture sa bouche. Il me soulève et me plaque contre le mur, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Je lui enlève son chapeau. Je descends de ses bras et ouvre son pantalon. J'ai mal. Je caresse sa hampe dressée. Elle est bien dur sous mes doigts. On dirait que ça lui plait les vas-et-viens que j'opère sur son membre. Je souris, coquin. J'ai mal. Je me mets à genoux et c'est à son tour de sourire. Je baisse son boxer et mets directement son sexe dans ma bouche. C'est chaud et doux. Il touche mes cheveux délicatement. Je le suce lentement, faisant accélérer son souffle. La douleur devient insupportable. Je me lève brusquement et m'éloigne de lui. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Mais je ne comprends pas non plus. J'en ai envie mais ça me fait un mal de chien.

- Je … je ne sais pas.

Il me regarde d'un nouveau regard. Un que je n'ai jamais vu. Comme si il le savait déjà. Je … Je ne peux pas coucher avec lui, même si j'en ai envie. Ça sonne en moi comme une alarme. Comme si le faire serait catastrophique. Il part en silence. Je regrettes.

Pov Ginji :

Je ne suis pas allé au Honky Tong depuis une semaine maintenant. Je ne veux plus les voir. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai faim. C'est étonnant non ? Je suis constamment en colère et pourtant, j'ai la dalle. Je suis à la limite de rateï tout le temps, un rien me mets en rogne. Je suis dans un autre bar. Ici personne ne me regarde, ne me surveille, ne m'oblige à sourire. Il me reste encore un peu d'argent de ma dernière mission. Je commande un café. Je suis assis sur un tabouret, au bar. Bien qu'il ne soit que dix-heures, je vais peut-être me commander un verre d'alcool. Ça ne fait de mal à personne de boire un peu. Je suis un adolescent encore. J'allais demander au barman quand une ombre s'approcha de moi. Je sursaute. Akabane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- Je ne te savais pas si hargneux …

- Ce sont les autres qui t'ont appelé pour me ramener au Honky Tong ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- T'es transporteur non ?

- C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas ici pour cela.

- Que veux tu ?

Je soupire. Je n'aime pas Jackal, mais au moins, il n'est pas aussi collant que les autres, c'est limite si il ne nous évite pas.

- Ban te manque-t-il toujours ?

Bien sur !! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Comment pourrais-je effacer deux ans d'amitié ?

- C'est évident.

- Ban pratiquait-il souvent la magie ?

Pardon ? Pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ?

- Non, il n'aime pas ça.

- Même pas les derniers jours avant qu'il ne parte ?

- Non …

Un espoir fou me prends. Saurait-il quelque chose ?

- Que sais-tu ?

- Rien. Mais il y a comme quelque chose qui cloche.

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas toute la vérité. Malgré tout, il ne semble pas être ici en ennemi. Il est songeur. Il se lève et paie ma consommation au passage.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt Ginji-kun.

Il s'en va mais juste avant de franchir la porte, il se retourne et me fixe.

- Ce sont souvent les personnes qui semblent les plus attachantes qui mentent. Ban avait le mérite d'être honnête.

Il sort. Je n'ai pas compris. Que voulait-il me dire ? On dirait qu'il parlait en codé, comme si il me livrait un secret, mais que personne ne devait entendre. Personne dans ce bar ne me connait. J'ai comme un doute maintenant. Il y a un chat derrière le bar. Kazuki a peut-être mit d'autres fils sur moi. Tout me paraît suspect. Je sors. Suis-je suivit ? Le plus simple est de vérifié. Je vais vers les quartiers mal-fréquentés. Rapidement, je me fais encercler par une bandes de voleur. Ils attaquent. Je pourrais très bien me défendre, mais je feins la fatigue et me laisse taper dessus légèrement. J'avais raison. Il avait raison. En deux temps trois mouvements, les voleurs sont encerclés par des animaux. J'attaque, mais ce ne sont pas les voleurs que j'électrocute mais les rats. Ils sont tous hors service. Je regardes les voyous.

- Cassez-vous.

Ils obéissent sans broncher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Shido apparaît. Il observe ses rats au sol, grillés. Il ne comprends pas. Mes yeux se font durs.

Pov Ban :

Akabane vient de rentrer. Il se dirige vers moi.

- Fais-tu de la magie ?

- Non.

- Mais sais-tu en faire ?

- Oui, mais je n'en ferais pas, qu'importe la situation.

- Penses-tu que tu puisses t'être lancé un propre charme ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais ôté la mémoire.

- Ôtez je ne sais pas, mais je sais bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui a subsisté d'avant.

Je ne réponds rien. C'est vrai. Il y a toujours ce manque enfouie au creux de mon coeur. Que s'est-il passé ? Jusqu'ici, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de questions, mais là …

- Tu m'aiderais à faire des recherches ?

- Oui. Je vais essayer de te trouver des livres sur le magie.

- Merci …

Pov Ginji :

Je me décide à rentrer au Honky Tong. Ce qu'à dit Akabane m'intrigue. Qui est attachant pour moi ? Tous. Même si je suis en colère contre eux je les aime toujours. Shido est partit, et heureusement car dans l'état où j'étais, je l'aurais tuer. Mais ça va mieux. J'ouvre la porte et bizarrement, je ne vois personne. Où sont-ils ? Quand je ne veux pas les voir ils me suivent comme des chiens et quand je veux les voir … J'entends soudain des éclats de voix et je m'approche de la remise.

- Si je vous ai réunies, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il a vu Akabane et il lui a dit quelque chose de bizarre.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je crois que l'autre psychopathe sait.

- C'est impossible. Seul nous sommes au courant et je suppose que personne n'en a parlé à Jackal.

- Le problème c'est que je l'ai vu.

- C'est normal.

- Je ne parles pas de Jackal mais de Midô. Si Ginji l'apprends, il cherchera par tout les moyens de le retrouver et ce, malgré le fait qu'il croit que Midô l'ai abandonné.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire avant !

- IL ne m'a pas reconnus , c'est déjà ça. La preuve que tout roule.

- Tout roule ?! Ginji fait toujours la tête alors que ça fait deux mois. Heureusement qu'il est un peu idiot sinon il se douterait de quelque chose. Par contre, Jackal est infiniment plus intelligent que Ginji, et si il apprend ce qui se passe réellement, il serait capable d'aider Midô !

- Ou de le tuer !

Le silence se fait. Ma main couvre ma bouche pour dissimuler mon expression d'horreur. Ban est en ville ? Ban ne m'aurait pas abandonné ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien !! Pourquoi me cacher que Ban est là ?! Me douter de quoi ?! Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas reconnu Shido ?!

_Ce sont souvent les personnes qui semblent les plus attachantes qui mentent. Ban avait le mérite d'être honnête._

Je commence à comprendre mais je ne veux pas de cette réalité. Ban est innocent. Ils sont coupables. L'électricité crépite autour de mes doigts. Ils retournent vers moi. Shido, Kazuki, Pore, Natsumi, Jubei et Emishi. Tous. Je me transforme en rateï.

Pov Ban :

Il m'a ramené une cinquantaine de livres sur la magie. Au moins dix sont à jeter, les autres semblent plus sérieux. Je les lis, cherchant une réponse à mes questions. Il cherche avec moi, même si je doutes qu'il comprenne vraiment. Pourtant …

- Que pense-tu de ceci ?

Je prends le livre qu'il me tends. Pourquoi pas ? Amnésia. Faire oublier à quelqu'un ces souvenirs, ces sentiments. Pourquoi pas ? Mais qui m'aurait lancé se sort ? Je questionne Akabane du regard.

- Il est temps que je te dise la vérité.

- Quel vérité ?

Je sens que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

- Saches d'abord, avant toute chose, que j'ai fait ça pour t'aider. Quelque chose clochait et je sais quoi.

Pov Ginji :

Ils gisent tous assommés. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits au son de la sirène la police. Je dois partir. Je cours, loin d'eux. Je ne les ai pas tuer, mais il s'en est fallut de peu. Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Était-il si jaloux ? Mais n'ont-ils pas compris que malgré l'amour fou que je porte à Ban, je les aime aussi ? Apparemment non. Je cours vers le Mungenjo.

Pov Ban :

- Tu as quoi ?!!

Je t'ai mentit. Tu avais disparus du jour au lendemain. Au bout d'un mois je t'ai retrouvé mais tu ne te souvenais de rien. Cependant, les autres n'ont pas fait l'effort de te chercher, seul Ginji te pleurait. Ils ont raconté tout un tas de mensonges. Je voulais découvrir la vérité avant de te le dire. Et la vérité je crois la connaître.

- Parle !

- Te souviens-tu d'une certaine Himiko ?

- Bien sur mais …

- Tu savais qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie ?

- Oui.

- Alors ce sort est surement à sa porter.

C'est vrai, elle est capable de faire se sort.

- Ban, ils ont tout manigancé.

- Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs.

- D'après le livre tu peux, il suffit de battre Himiko et de l'obliger à inverser le sort.

C'était ça le manque. Ginji. Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs, je veux retrouver la part de moi qui m'a été volé.

- En route !

Il me fait un sourire.

Pov Ginji :

Mon téléphone se mets à sonner. Heaven.

- Quoi ?

- Ginji, c'est horrible ! Il s'est passé quelque chose au Honky Tong ! Ils … ils ont été attaqués.

- Où est-tu ?

- Je suis avec Himiko, devant le bar.

- J'arrive.

Ma voix a été froide tout l'échange mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Peut-être n'est elle pas au courant de leur complot ? Qu'importe. Je dois en être sur ! Les pompiers et la police est partis maintenant. Elles sont devant le bâtiment. Je les rejoints.

- Ginji, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Oh c'est affreux ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce qui est sur c'est que c'est criminel.

- Ginji, Heaven a raison, il faut que nous trouvions qui a fait ça !

- Himiko ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te poser une questions ?

- Oui.

- Tu aimais bien Ban ?

- Je … je ne pense pas que se soit le moment d'en parler.

- Alors débrouilles toi.

Je me retourne et pars.

Pov Ban :

Nous arrivons en vue du bar. Je me cache dans une ruelle adjacente.

- Tiens, il semblerait que nos proies soient juste devant.

- Peut-être ont-elles été prévenus ?

- Non. Je vais appeler miss Heaven.

La communication dura quelques secondes.

- Elles sont là parce que quelqu'un a agressé la plupart des membres du groupe.

- Ginji ?

- C'est fort probable. Il vient juste de partir apparemment.

- Allons-y.

Nous avançons vers elles. Je vois Himiko faire un geste de recul. Alors c'est peut-être vrai.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à moi Himiko ?

- Que …

- Tu sais, quelque chose que l'on nomme souvenir ?

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici !! Tu …

- Snake bite !!

Je l'attaque sauvagement. Pas de place pour la pitié. Elle peine à esquiver mes coups et ceux-ci se font de plus en plus rudes. Elle ne va pas tarder à échouer. Un dernier coup et elle est à terre.

- Rends moi mes souvenirs !

- Non …

- Rends les moi.

- Je … Ne me tue pas je t'en pris, c'était leur idée !

- Je m'en fiche ! Dis le !

- Cum espera tui fama.

Je sens des centaines d'images envahirent ma tête. Ma vie, les getbakers, le Honky Tong, akabane, Ginji ! Ginji ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Ginji ! Je me mets à courir et je vais le retrouver. On va être de nouveau ensemble ! Je me souviens de tout. Ils m'ont attaqués par derrière. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Alors qu'en j'ai reconnus la formule qu'elle employait, j'ai lancé mon propre sort. Même amnésique, mon cœur se souviendrait de toi et t'appartiendrais toujours, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pu coucher avec Akabane, malgré mon envie. Je tiens toujours à Akabane, il m'a aidé et je comprends sa logique. Ne reste plus que de te trouver et de nouveau, nous serons ensembles.

Pov Ginji :

Je suis dans une rue. Je suis à la limite de pleurer. Ils m'ont trahis. J'essuie mes larmes. Ban est à Tokyo, et je le retrouverais n'importe où. Là.

Pov Ban :

J'entends un hurlement. Je me retourne. Mon cœur fait un bond spectaculaire. Joie. Bonheur. J'explose. De l'autre coté de la rue. Son sourire.

- Ginji !

Il est là. Je le vois. Seul la route nous sépare. Je me mets à courir vers lui. Il me sourit et se mets à courir vers moi.

- Ban-chan !

Il rit, je ne l'entends pas encore mais je le sais. Je le vois sur ses lèvres. Son sourire se fige. Je ne comprends pas. Je cesse mes pas. Une seconde.

Pov Ginji :

J'hurle. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me réveilles dans une pièce étrange. Les murs sont tapissés de coussins blanc, la pièce est en blanc. Je suis dans une chemise blanche. Ban où es-tu ? Des souvenirs. Je cris. Des gens entrent et me font une piqure.

Pov ??? :

- Il a encore fait une crise.

- Oui.

- Il ne s'en sortira pas ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Ça arrive mais je doute que ça lui arrive un jour.

- Hum ! Au faite, voici notre nouvelle stagiaire.

- Enchanté. Je suppose que vous ne savez pas encore qui sait ?

- Non, mais il a l'air si jeune.

- Et oui, il est même plus jeune que vous, il a vingt ans maintenant.

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

- Deux ans. Depuis que son meilleur ami est mort écrasé par un camion.

- C'est affreux !

- Oui, les premiers mois, il ne cessait de dire dans ces délires que c'était impossible. Que "Ban-chan" était invincible. Personne n'est immortel.

- Oui.

- Bien, passons au cas suivant.

* * *

C'est complètement partit en live mais bon, finalement j'aime bien. Rassurez, je compte faire un deuxième chapitre où Ban ne meurt et où ils se retrouvent. Peut-être même un lemon, voir si c'est plausible, un threesome (plan à trois) avec Akabane en prime.

Voilà !


End file.
